


Nothing is as bad as it seems

by GrenadineAbsinthe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenadineAbsinthe/pseuds/GrenadineAbsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je sais que c’est un choc. » dit-il. « Mais il y a plus. Tes amis – ce sont des loups-garous. Et c’est dangereux Stiles. Mais je peux les tenir éloignés. »</p><p>« Je sais que ce sont des loups-garous, idiot ! » crie Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is as bad as it seems

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing is as Bad as it Seems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568781) by [paradis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis). 



> Me voilà par ici pour une (toute première) traduction. L'histoire appartient à Paradis, que je remercie de m'avoir accordé l'autorisation de traduire ses fictions.
> 
>    
> Merci à SeanConneraille et Masamiya (qui écrit (en anglais) sur ce site sous ce même pseudo), les meilleurs correctrices du monde entier !
> 
>    
> Bonne lecture

**Nothing is as bad as it seems**

 

Le colocataire de Stiles lorsqu’il arrive sur le campus est un garçon aux yeux bleus, étrangement calme et brillant qui grogne un « bonjour » et disparaît tandis que Stiles défait ses bagages. Stiles pense que le semestre entier va mal se passer si c’est tout ce que dit son colocataire, parce que Stiles n’est pas un garçon tranquille. Sa meute entière sait qu’il n’est pas silencieux. La différence entre les membres de sa meute et Greg, son colocataire, c’est qu’au moins, eux le laissent divaguer et acquiescent comme s’ils écoutaient. Derek est le meilleur pour écouter les babillages de Stiles parce que parfois, il écoute vraiment et a quelque chose d’intelligent, et de parfait, à répondre _._

Derek et Scott l’aident à emménager, Derek parce qu’il ne veut pas déjà dire au revoir, Scott parce qu’ils vont tous les deux dans la même université.

« Bon, je pense que c’est tout. » Stiles claque des mains, et regarde sa chambre. Derek regarde la chambre, puis revient à Stiles. Finalement, il offre un petit sourire.

« Tu me jettes dehors ? » lui demande Derek, et Stiles secoue la tête.

« Nope. Tu peux rester le semestre entier, si tu veux vraiment. »

Scott s’étouffe. « Je pars. » déclare-t-il. « Je dois déballer mes affaires, et Stiles, tu ferais bien d’être rapidement là pour m’aider ! » Il cogne le bras de Stiles, et étonnamment, donne à Derek une étreinte d’au-revoir. Derek semble figéjusqu’à ce que Scott enlève ses bras et quitte la chambre pour aller dans la sienne. Stiles essaie de ne pas rire.

« Tais-toi. » dit Derek, lui lançant un regard noir.

« Désolé. J’ai juste… Tu vas vraiment me manquer. » dit Stiles en se rapprochant. Cette fois, quand Stiles le prend dans ses bras, Derek répond en le serrant dans les siens et frotte son nez contre le cou de Stiles. Il grommelle un peu, agrippe Stiles plus étroitement pendant un moment, puis recule.

« Ouais, » dit-il, « Je suppose que tu vas me manquer aussi. » Stiles le tape sur l’épaule puis l’embrasse pour lui dire au revoir.

 

Il ne voit pas beaucoup Greg durant la première semaine, parce que tous les étudiants de première année s’habituent au campus en essayant de faire face à leurs devoirs, de ne pas se perdre ou arriver en retard en cours. Stiles s’adapte à ses cours et au campus plutôt facilement, conduisant Scott dans tous les nouveaux endroits qu’il découvre. Scott aime ça, et étonnamment, ne pleurniche pas du tout à propos d’Allison. Stiles pense que c’est parce qu’il a finalement tourné la page, mais il n’ose pas aborder le sujet.

Quand il tombe finalement sur Greg, tous deux dans leur chambre et éveillés, pas endormis, Greg est en train de regarder les livres de mythologie de Stiles (les anciens, ceux qu’il a fait acheter à Derek, parce qu’il avait besoin de tout savoir) et le Kindle verrouillé de Stiles, qui contient la version numérique du bestiaire, avec un air curieux sur le visage. « Ils parlent de loups-garous » dit-il.

« Oui, et tu fouines sur mon bureau. » rétorque Stiles, avançant à grands pas et arrachant son Kindle des mains de Greg.

Greg n’essaie même pas d’avoir l’air désolé.« Est-ce que tu as des cours de mythologie ? » demande-t-il, retournant de son côté de la pièce.

« Non. J’ai un intérêt… extrascolaire. »

Greg rit. « Mais tu penses pas qu’ils existent vraiment n’est-ce pas ? »

A ce moment, Scott fait irruption dans la pièce en criant. « Stiles, Derek a appelé et la meu… » il s’arrête brusquement et regarde Greg les yeux écarquillés. « Le meuble est… il est arrivé et apparemment il y a heu… l’anxiété de séparation ? » Il jette des coups d’œil nerveux à Stiles et Greg. « Et Derek voulait savoir pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. »

« J’avais un cours qui finissait tard. » dit Stiles, fixant toujours Greg, qui a un air que Stiles n’aime pas. « Je vais l’appeler et voir ce qu’on peut faire avec le meuble. » Stiles roule des yeux.

Scott inspire profondément. « Super mec, parce que Erica hurlait - je veux dire… pleurait, au téléphone. De colère. Sur Derek. »

« C’est la mauvaise période » dit Stiles légèrement « Tu sais qu’elle ne peut pas supporter d’être séparée de son meuble. »

« Je vais y aller maintenant. Comme ça, vous pourrez arrêtez de parler en code. » annonce Greg, et il sort de la pièce.

« Meuble ? » siffle Stiles, regardant Scott d’un œil mauvais une fois la porte refermée et verrouillée. Scott hausse les épaules.

« Y’avait pas grand-chose pour pouvoir rattraper celui-là. » répond Scott.

« Et bien maintenant, il pense que je suis bizarre. » marmonne Stiles, mais il suit Scott hors de la chambre, saisissant son téléphone portable dans son sac. Ils vont dans le salon et Stiles rappelle Derek.

Il faut vingt minutes pour parler à Erica, Isaac et même Boyd, leur assurer qu’ils vont bien et qu’ils seront à la maison dans deux semaines pendant tout un week-end, et que le reste de la meute peut venir leur rendre visite quand ils veulent, avant que les bêtas de Derek ne se calment. « Tes bêtas sont fous. » Stiles informe Derek quand celui-ci reprend le téléphone.

« Ce ne sont pas seulement les miens. » marmonne Derek. Stiles a des papillons dans l’estomac, comme toujours, quand Derek dit que la meute est à eux deux, que Stiles a autant d’influence, parfois même plus que Derek, sur eux.

« Quand ils agissent comme des crétins, ce sont les tiens. » dit-il, plutôt que dire « tu me manques, ils me manquent, la maison me manque. » Ils se sont déjà disputés à ce propos. Pour finir, Derek a gagné, et Stiles est allé à l’université, habitant sur le campus.

« Je peux venir ? Ce week-end ? Juste une nuit… » Derek est mal à l’aise, comme s’il avait peur que Stiles lui dise non, qu’il s’amuse bien plus sans lui.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » dit Stiles doucement. « Tu peux même rester deux nuits. » autorise-t-il généreusement.

Il peut pratiquement voir Derek rouler des yeux.

 

« Qu’est ce que c’est que cette odeur ? » demande Stiles.

Greg le regarde de son bureau, où il étudie. « C’est un nouveau parfum de désodorisant. » dit-il à Stiles avec un sourire. Stiles le regarde, puis inspecte le désordre des vêtements du côté de la chambre de Greg, puis hausse les épaules. Greg utilise du désodorisant plutôt que de faire la lessive. La plupart des gars que Stiles connaît le feraient aussi en fait. Peu importe. Stiles renifle un peu plus fort cette fois, et fronce les sourcils. Le parfum est trop familier, presque doucereux.

« Pourrais-tu… utiliser un autre parfum, la prochaine fois ? » demande-t-il, plissant du nez.

Greg le regarde et hausse les épaules. « Je suppose que oui. »

Stiles est sceptique parce que Greg a un air sur le visage qui dit qu’il préférerait ne pas changer son parfum de désodorisant, mais il hausse les épaules, parce que c’est seulement les deux premières semaines du semestre et il ne veut pas se prendre la tête avec Greg. Il y a quelques minutes de silence pendant que Stiles défait son sac à dos et allume son ordinateur portable pour écrire son devoir d’anglais. Puis Greg dit « Alors, qu’est-ce que tu sais sur les loups-garous ? »

Stiles se fige, les mains au dessus de son clavier pour se connecter à son ordinateur. « Quoi ? » dit-il, avalant sa salive.

« Les loups-garous ? Tous ces livres ? » dit Greg, jetant un œil sur les livres posés sur l‘étagère de Stiles. « Ils ont dû t’apprendre beaucoup de choses, à propos des créatures mythologiques. Mais ils semblent cibler principalement les loups-garous. »

« J’ai un intérêt particulier pour ça. » se défend Stiles.

Greg arque un sourcil. « J’aime Twilight. » lance Stiles, et Greg cligne des yeux.

« Tu… tu aimes Twilight ?»

« Bien sûr, ouais, ouais… je veux dire… bien sûr. C’est un bon moyen de… J’ai juste… Taylor Lautner ! » crie Stiles, agitant les mains. « Qui n’aimerait pas ce type, franchement ? Sérieux ? Super corps. Et toutes ces fanfictions, c’est heu… j’aime en écrire ? »

Greg soupire « Ouais. » dit-il et fixe son regard sur ses devoirs. Stiles cogne sa tête contre son bureau.

Il a écrit trois pages de sa dissertation et Greg travaille sur ses propres devoirs quand son téléphone sonne. « Ne panique pas » dit Erica au téléphone, à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de là. L’estomac de Stiles se noue.

« C’est quand tu dis ça que je commence à paniquer. » lui dit Stiles.

« Derek s’est fait tirer dessus. »

« Quoi ? » crie Stiles, se levant et entamant une petite danse de panique à travers la chambre.

« C’était juste un peu… »

« Est-ce que vous êtes allés chez Deaton ? » demande Stiles. « Est-ce qu’il avait le bon type de poudre ? »

« Oui, oui, Stiles, c’est promis. » dit Erica, soupirant. « Il a juste - Il était vraiment épuisé, donc il dort chez Deaton. Il a vraiment été désagréable avec lui d’ailleurs. »

« Il est méchant à chaque fois qu’il se fait tirer dessus. » lui rappelle Stiles. « Spécialement avec ce type de balles. »

« Quoi ? » dit Greg éberlué, le fixant du regard.

Stiles le regarde, puis retourne son attention vers le téléphone. « Dis moi ce qu’il s’est passé. » dit-il et Erica explique tout le problème, de l’Omega sauvage aux chasseurs qui l’avaient poursuivi tout le long de la côte ouest, jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent Beacon Hills et que ça se transforme en immense bataille, avec Derek protégeant sa meute des chasseurs, Chris et Allison à ses côtés, les chasseurs se mettant en colère et tirant malgré tout.

« Chris a descendu le mec. » dit Erica.

« Mon dieu» Stiles expire.

« On va bien. » dit Erica doucement.

« Tu l’as déjà dit. » casse Stiles.

« Je sais. Mais tu t’inquiètes. Alors je te le redis encore une fois, Stiles. On va bien. Promis. J’ai juste… » Erica s’arrête et renifle un moment. « Tes câlins me manquent. » dit-elle, et elle renifle à nouveau. Stiles rit un peu.

« Ca me manque aussi Erica. Je serai bientôt à la maison, d’accord ? »

« Pas pour de bon pourtant. »

« Erica, on en a déjà parlé. » réprimande doucement Stiles.

« Peu importe. » dit Erica, reniflant. « Je dois y aller. »

« Je t’aime. » dit Stiles doucement.

Erica s’arrête un moment avant qu’elle ne dise « Tu sais que je t’aime, crétin. », puis elle raccroche le téléphone.

 

Le téléphone de Stiles sonne à trois heures du matin, après tout le bazar de « Derek s’est fait tirer dessus ». Il décroche à l’aveuglette et gémit « ‘Lo ? » dans le combiné, seulement pour entendre le grognement très familier de Derek à l’autre bout du fil. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande-t-il automatiquement, s’asseyant. De l’autre côté de la pièce, Greg se retourne dans son sommeil.

« Je ne peux pas frapper à ta porte. »

« Tu es là ? » crie Stiles, et il grimace quand Greg bouge à nouveau.

« Stiles, le problème n’est pas que je sois ici. Le problème est que je ne peux pas atteindre la porte. »

« Quoi ? » demande Stiles de manière atone, sautant du lit pour ouvrir la porte. Derek est de l’autre côté, un mètre plus loin, grognant doucement. Stiles lui demande de se taire, raccroche son téléphone et dit « Allez, entre. »

« Stiles » gronde Derek, essayant d’avancer, pour finalement être repoussé de quinze centimètres. Stiles penche la tête et regarde le sol.

« Et bien, on a un problème. » dit-il, comme si ce n’était déjà pas évident. Les yeux de Derek brillent.

Stiles se baisse et examine étroitement la moquette, grâce à la faible lumière du couloir, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Il y a… du sorbier. » marmonne-t-il, avant de balayer le sol de la main. La ligne se brise, et Derek tombe en avant, atterrissant presque sur Stiles.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? » claque Derek.

« C’est pas moi qui ai mis ça là ! »

« Qui l’a fait alors ? » demande Derek.

Stiles lève les bras au ciel, les paumes vers le plafond, et hausse les épaules, le signe universel pour dire « comment je peux savoir ? » Derek le regarde d’un œil mauvais. « Je sais ce que tu penses » dit Stiles, pointant un doigt vers Derek « mais ce n’est pas ma faute. »

« Tout est toujours de ta faute. » marmonne Derek, entrant dans la chambre de Stiles.

« C’est pas vrai ! » proteste Stiles, le suivant et baissant le ton de sa voix jusqu’à murmurer, pour ne pas réveiller Greg. « Tu t’es fait tirer dessus aujourd’hui non ? Pas ma faute. J’étais même pas là. C’est à cause de toi seul. Et de quelques regrettables chasseurs nerveux. »

Derek lui lance Le Regard. Le Regard, celui qui dit qu’il est à deux doigts de scotcher la bouche de Stiles pour le faire taire.

« Concentrons-nous sur le problème actuel. » dit Derek sèchement. « Comme pourquoi y a-t-il soudainement une barrière de sorbier à la porte de ta chambre. Et pourquoi ta chambre sent l’aconit tue-loup. »

« Ma chambre ne sent pas l’aconit, je n’en ai pas apporté avec moi ; tu m’as dit de ne pas le faire. Ca sent – Oh mon dieu ! »

Derek arque un sourcil. « Oh mon dieu ! » crie Stiles.

De l’autre côté de la chambre, Greg se réveille en sursaut et s’assoit. « Se passe quoi ? » articule-t-il difficilement.

« Toi ! » Stiles pointe son doigt vers son colocataire. « Ton stupide désodorisant ! »

Greg cligne lentement des yeux, fixant Stiles, jusqu’à ce qu’il dise enfin, paraissant offensé « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon désodorisant ? »

« Je savais que ce n’était pas du désodorisant ! Je savais que l’odeur était familière ! Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, hein ? » Derrière Stiles, Derek gronde, les grognements devenant de plus en plus forts à chaque cri.

Greg saute hors de son lit, les mains en l’air. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mec, mais je vais juste – aller – quelque part… » dit-il, pointant du pouce la porte et s'enfuyant en courant de la chambre.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? » demande Derek, tandis qu’ils regardent Greg disparaître.

« Je ne sais pas. » Stiles secoue la tête et hausse les épaules. « Je m’occuperai de lui plus tard. »

Il se retourne pour faire face à Derek, qui n’a pas l’air heureux de ce que Stiles vient de dire, mais Stiles secoue à nouveau la tête. « Enlève ton t-shirt. » dit-il à Derek. Derek hausse un sourcil.

« Maintenant, Derek, laisse moi regarder. »

« Il n’y a rien à voir. » dit Derek.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Derek retire son t-shirt et Stiles glisse ses mains sur le torse de Derek et le long de ses côtes, jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve un point plus chaud et plus pâle que le reste de la peau de Derek ; qui indique l’endroit nouvellement guéri. Il presse ses doigts contre ce point et expire. « Je vais bien » grogne Derek.

Stiles ferme les yeux fortement. « Je déteste ne pas être là. » Sa voix sonne cassée et déchirée lorsqu’il parle. Derek enroule ses bras autour de Stiles et fait courir une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l’apaisant. Il pose son menton sur la tête de Stiles, nichée entre l’épaule et le cou de Derek.

« On en a déjà parlé. »

Stiles pense que c’est drôle, le fait qu’ils semblent savoir exactement ce qu’il faut dire lorsqu’une personne de la meute a besoin de réconfort. Ils en ont parlé, avec la meute, tous les deux, et avec le Sheriff. Stiles a besoin d’aller à l’université, il le sait, Derek le sait, la meute le sait. Et pas juste à la fac d’à côté. Stiles est plus intelligent que ça, il vaut mieux que ça. Là où Scott aurait été parfaitement satisfait d'aller dans ce genre d'université, si ça n'avait été parce qu'il voulait mettre de la distance entre Allison et lui après leur dernière rupture, Stiles, lui, n'aurait jamais pu y être heureux.

« Ouais » soupire-t-il. « Je sais. »

« Viens » murmure Derek. « Allons au lit. »

 

Derek ne peut rester que la nuit, bien qu’il ait prévu de rester tout le prochain week-end. Il a peur que les frontières de son territoire ne soient brisées, et il ne veut pas laisser le reste de la meute seule si tôt après une telle attaque. Stiles comprend, même s’il n’en est pas heureux. Derek lui offre le petit-déjeuner, erre dans le campus pendant que Stiles va en cours, puis l’emmène déjeuner avant de le quitter devant le hall de sa résidence, avec un baiser et une étreinte à couper le souffle. « J’t’aime » dit Stiles tandis que Derek dévale les marches qui mènent à sa voiture.

Derek se retourne et lance un immense sourire à Stiles, hochant la tête, avant de monter dans sa voiture et partir. Stiles soupire et retourne à son dortoir.

Où il se retrouve plaqué par terre.

Il heurte le sol avec un grognement, regardant Greg en clignant des yeux. _Greg_ , percute le cerveau de Stiles sous le choc, même s’il avait déjà eu des soupçons. « C’est quoi ce bordel ? » hurle Stiles.

« Stiles on doit parler. » dit Greg sérieusement, épinglant toujours Stiles au sol.

« Quoi ? Lâche moi, espèce de malade ! » crie Stiles, luttant contre lui.

« Ça va, ça va ! » hurle Greg, « Je peux t’aider ! »

« M’aider avec quoi ? » Stiles cesse de se débattre, les yeux fixés sur Greg, incrédule.

« Tu es en danger. » dit Greg sérieusement. « Et j’ai les capacités pour t’aider. Je possède les compétences nécessaire pour te débarrasser du danger. »

« Quoi ? » dit Stiles, dans un cri aigu.

« Stiles, je sais que tu penses que tes intérêts extrascolaires ne sont que des contes de fées – des mythes, quelque chose d’imaginaire, mais je dois te dire, » dit Greg, avant de faire une pause « Ce n’est pas vrai. Les loups-garous existent vraiment. »

Soudain, avec un sentiment d’angoisse, Stiles réalise où tout cela mène. Il laisse retomber sa tête contre le tapis avec un bruit sourd, et fixe le plafond. « Mon dieu » gémit-il. Greg hoche la tête très sérieusement, agrippant toujours les bras de Stiles, le gardant immobile.

« Je sais que c’est un choc. » dit-il. « Mais il y a plus. Tes amis – ce sont des loups-garous. Et c’est dangereux Stiles. Mais je peux les tenir éloignés. »

« Je sais que ce sont des loups-garous, idiot ! » crie Stiles, fusillant Greg du regard.

Greg fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Je viens de te le dire. Ils ne sont pas dangereux. Ils vont parfaitement bien. Je fais partie de la meute. »

Greg semble froncer encore plus des sourcils. « Stiles, je t’apprécie beaucoup, donc s’ils te menacent, je peux t’aider. Juste un coup de téléphone, ce n’est pas grand-chose, je suis très – »

La porte s’ouvre avec fracas. Stiles ferme les yeux, parce qu’il sait très exactement qui a défoncé la porte, avant même que Greg ne vole à travers la pièce, et que des grognements résonnent tout autour d’eux. « Attends, » dit Stiles faiblement, luttant pour se mettre debout. Derek se fige, et Stiles se lève finalement, défroissant sa chemise. « Il sait. »

« Il sait ? » Derek fait écho, son regard passant de Stiles à Greg. Stiles acquiesce.

« C’est un chasseur. » dit Stiles.

« Un chasseur » répète Derek.

« Bordel, c’est quoi ça ? Tu répètes tout ce que je dis maintenant ? » claque Stiles. « Il sait, c’est un chasseur, et il pense que tu me fais du mal. »

Les yeux de Derek jettent des éclairs alors qu’il se retourne pour faire face à Greg, qui a les yeux écarquillés, passant de Stiles à Derek. Celui-ci s’avance et Greg recule jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre le mur. Stiles laisse échapper un « oh putain » et tombe sur le lit de Greg, regardant les deux autres.

« Tu penses que je blesse Stiles ? » demande Derek, empoignant le t-shirt de Greg.

« Je – Je – Il a – Je pensais qu’il n’était pas au courant ! Puis il a dit qu’il le savait ! J’ai pensé que tu le menaçais peut-être ! »

« Et bien » commence Stiles, et Derek tourne violemment la tête vers lui et le regarde fixement. « Peu importe » dit Stiles, levant les mains.

« Mettons deux choses au clair. » dit Derek. « Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Stiles. Et toi ? Tu vas trouver une autre chambre où vivre. »

Le silence est total dans la pièce. Puis Greg dit en tremblant « Je vais faire ça. Tout de suite. Dès que tu – um… »

« Derek » dit Stiles, comme s’il s’adressait à un enfant. « Laisse le gentil garçon partir afin qu’il puisse quitter la pièce. »

Derek regarde Greg d’un œil mauvais encore un moment avant de le laisser tomber, celui-ci passant sous le bras de Derek avant de s’enfuir de la chambre.

Stiles et Derek se fixent un moment, avant que Stiles dise « Je croyais que tu partais. »

« C’est ce que je faisais. Mais j’ai senti que quelque chose n’allait pas avec toi, alors je suis revenu. »

Stiles sourit largement. « Tu peux rester un peu ? » Derek lui sourit en retour.

« Je pense que je peux rester quelques heures de plus. » dit-il.

 

«  - Donc Derek lui a carrément fait peur, et le Bureau du Logement m’a appelé il y a quelques semaines pour me dire qu’ils ne pourraient trouver de remplaçant rapidement, parce que Greg leur a dit que mon petit-ami était très possessif et assez désagréable. » finit Stiles, et l’ensemble de la meute éclate de rire.

« Ce n’est pas drôle » Scott lance un regard noir à tout le monde. « Sa chambre a pué l’aconit pendant deux semaines avant qu’on puisse rentrer à la maison. »

« Si t’avais pas besoin d’autant d’aide avec tes cours, t’aurais pas eu à t’inquiéter de ça. » rétorque Stiles, et Scott le fusille du regard.

« Hey, » dit Lydia pensivement. « Vous savez ce qui est drôle ? Ton colocataire a pensé que tu étais menacé, alors qu’en réalité, tu es probablement le membre le plus menaçant de la meute. »

« Hey » grogne Derek.

« C’est vrai. » dit l’ensemble de la meute, Stiles compris, d’une seule voix.

« C’est n’importe quoi. » marmonne Derek. Stiles claque un baiser sur sa joue.

« C’est bon, bébé » dit-il. « C'est juste que c'est moi qui cuisine la nourriture que tu ramènes à la maison pour les enfants. »

Le groupe entier éclate à nouveau de rire, et Derek ne peut s’empêcher de sourire, avant d’embrasser à nouveau Stiles.

Les chasseurs mis à part, Stiles paraît en mesure de gérer sa vie à l’université assez facilement, et il est parfaitement heureux de celle-ci.

 


End file.
